HOMOPHILIE
by nathdawn
Summary: Court OS parodique, ou le ras le bol d'une yaoïste... c'est une histoire sans en être une, heureusement que John et Sherlock sont là pour débrouiller l'affaire... Pff!


**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau fandom... ceci est une pseudo-fic, vous allez comprendre.**

**Je n'ai rien contre l'humour, loin de là, mais j'ai lu un coup de gueule que j'ai reviewé, sous forme de parodie ''Hétéro phobia'' de AlHecate. Je me suis expliquée avec l'auteur, là n'est pas le problème, elle n'est qu'un détail après tout ce que j'ai déjà entendu à ce sujet mais c'est un peu une suite à son texte, alors...**

**Mon problème à moi, c'est que j'en ai marre de me justifier parce que j'écris du yaoï. On s'en prend plein la tronche, on nous fait passer pour des détraqués alors que l'on ne fait que parler d'amour. Et de sexe mais ça fait partie de l'amour, non ? Sinon, vous n'avez pas de bol !**

**Alors ici, juste une parodie, sans aucune finesse, juste pour montrer combien il peut être blessant d'être jugé toutes les cinq minutes et d'être la victime d'autant d'intolérance. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

**Bonne lecture aux autres ! (Attention, yaoï!)  
**

* * *

**HOMOPHILIE**

Ce jour-là, je me baladais sur FF, traînant d'un œil distrait après avoir envoyé sur mon facebook des photos d'homme dévêtus à mes copinettes, RDJ en tête bien-sûr. Là, un message d'une autre sur ma boîte FF, on me dit de lire un texte, je m'empresse, cherche le résumé, l'œil fiévreux, le doigt sur la roulette de la souris. Ça sent le sulfureux tout ça.

Je trouve !

Je lis !

Et c'est le choc !

Et là, que faire, que dire, vers qui me tourner alors que ma raison et ma moralité sont en train de défaillir, trépasser sous les mots parodiques ? Une seule solution s'offre à moi, il me faut de l'aide et c'est d'un pas décidé que je me rends au 221 B Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson m'ouvre et s'alarme aussitôt en me voyant pas maquillée, dans mon jean large et mon pull à capuche rabattu sur ma bouille pourtant si joyeuse d'habitude. Mes jolies tâches de rousseur ne gigotent pas, mes lunettes de traviole, mes lèvres boudeuses.

« Ma chère, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Ils sont là ?

- Oui. »

Je me contente de passer à côté d'elle et de monter les escaliers. Et vous aurez remarqué, je n'ai même pas dit bonjour, ma jolie politesse s'en est allée, normal, je suis devenue une autre en une seconde, il y a encore peu de temps, je n'ai pas encore eu la force de m'adapter, je suis un peu lente, avec seulement deux neurones, forcément.

J'entre dans le salon, John me salue, Sherlock ne fait que me regarder d'un air dédaigneux, comme toujours. Je ne me réponds pas et me contente de m'allonger sur la canapé, les yeux subitement fascinés par une fissure au plafond. Position du patient chez le psy, mes mains jointes croisées sur mon ventre trop gonflé de M&M's et pas assez d'abdos, j'aime pas le sport. Et non, on ne critique pas !

« Euh, Mary-Sue... un souci ? », demande John en s'approchant.

Un souci ? Le mot est bien en-dessous de ce que je ressens, je suis anéantie. Je le vois bien très inquiet, je l'entends au son de sa voix mais les mots restent étranglés dans ma gorge.

« Eh, parle-nous ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Cette fois, j'ose regarder le médecin.

« Oui, je crois qu'on vient de me traiter... d'adolescente ! »

Il écarquille les yeux, sous le choc. Non, il n'en revient pas ! Car bon, il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai l'âge d'Eminem (ce qui fait moins con que dire l'âge à ta mère!).

Soudain, vibration de mon téléphone style blackberry (sauf qu'il est blanc et coûte trente euros, je ne sais même pas prendre les photos avec), l'image du film Sherlock Holmes avec RDJ et Jude Law en fond d'écran ! Me traiter d'ado, allons bon ! Je ne suis qu'une obsessionnelle compulsive !

Un sms... de Sherlock qui est dans son fauteuil à deux mètres de moi. Bref !

**« Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Concision et précision, je te prie. »**

Bon, j'ai arrêté de me ronger les ongles alors ça serait trop long de taper ma réponse, mes nouvelles griffes tapent sur deux touches en même temps, c'est rageant et surtout, totalement stupide vu qu'il est juste à côté. Oui, je peux être pragmatique parfois.

« Il paraît que celles qui écrivent du slash sont des adolescentes avec les hormones au taquet. Je l'ai lu donc ce doit être vrai. »

La tête des deux gars, fallait voir ça. Un sourcil froncé, l'autre écarquillé, style ''dans quelle langue elle parle ?''

**« Slash ? »**

Là, je jubile, me voilà à donner un cours au grand Sherlock Holmes qui pour une fois, ignore de quoi je parle. Héhéhé !

« Le slash, c'est le fait d'écrire des histoires d'amour entre deux hommes, à caractère érotique, voir pornographique. »

Là, inutile de préciser que j'ai toute leur attention. John se permet même une question.

« Et tu écris sur des gens connus ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et euh... tu as déjà écrit sur nous ?

- Non, je ne me sens pas de taille, je me contente du modèle victorien. Puis de Zoro et Sanji de One Piece. »

**« Tu te tripotes au sujet de deux gars d'un dessin animé ? Intéressant. »**

Bon, le Sherlock, il commence à me briser sévère les amygdales avec ses textos !

« Je ne me tripote pas comme tu dis, Sherlock. J'écris, je rêve, je fabule, rien à voir avec ma vie sexuelle. »

John en a profité pour aller préparer un peu de thé et je m'assois pour m'emparer de la tasse brûlante. Et ainsi, je me retrouve en face des deux zouaves. John semble avoir du mal à suivre.

« Mais toi, tu es... homo?

- Bien-sûr que non!

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'écris pas sur des couples hétérosexuels ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu me prends pour une salope ? Je ne vais pas décrire ce que je fais au lit avec un homme.

- Je vois. (alors que je suis sûre qu'il ne voit pas du tout.)

- John, tu me connais, je suis infirmière, je fais bien mon boulot, j'aime bien rigoler... Quand tu lis de la Fantasy, tu crois que l'auteur a vraiment tué un dragon ? Tu crois que Stephen King est au fond de son garage en train de menacer sa bagnole d'une clé à molette en l'appelant Christine ? Et tu crois qu'il faut être nain pour écrire sur les Hobbits ?

- Non, t'as raison.

- Par exemple, Sherlock Holmes, y'a des histoires où on le voit avec une femme et des enfants dans un mariage épanoui. »

Là, Sherlock vient de s'étrangler avec son thé.

**« Plausible ? »**

« J'en sais rien, à toi de répondre. Tu te vois avec Molly ou John ? Tu te vois avec des enfants ?»

**« Je ne réponds pas quand la réponse est dans la question. »**

Watson le regarde dubitativement pendant quelques secondes puis se retourne vers moi.

« Mais tu écris ça où ?, demande John.

- Sur le net, c'est de la fanfiction, c'est à dire qu'on se sert d'un univers et de personnages existants pour créer notre propre histoire. C'est plus simple et plus rapide que de créer tout ça, ce ne sont pas romans.

- Mais certains prennent des couples hétéros ?

- Oui, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, t'es même pas obligé de mettre un couple en scène, ça peut être juste de l'amitié. Y'en a même qui font des POV d'animaux, c'est pour te dire !

- Mais pas toi, toi, tu fais du slash.

- Voilà ! Du yaoï avec des lemons. »

Bon, John nage à contre-courant et le détective consultant est bloqué dans le fog, je vois bien que je commence à l'énerver.

**«** **? »**

« Yaoï, sexe homo et lemon, scène de sexe. Mais là, je viens d'apprendre grâce à une profileuse, qui devrait travailler avec vous d'ailleurs, vous devriez l'appeler, que ce genre d'auteur est _homophile_ et _hétérophobe_ !

- Et ado dopée aux hormones.

- Pff ! J'en suis toute retournée. »

**« Homophilie ****:**

_**(**_**Vieilli**_**)**_**Homosexualité****. **

**Sympathie ****é**prouvée envers les **homosexuel****(le)(s) »**

**« Hétérophobie _:_**

**Peur**** de l'****altérité****. **

**Rejet**** de l'****hétérosexualité****. »**

Je lis les deux sms, toujours convaincue que ça ne peut me définir. John tente de comprendre et il a autant de mal que moi.

« Mais tes histoires sont malsaines ?

- Comme n'importe quelle histoire d'amour mais je défie qui que ce soit de me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'amour dans chacune que j'ai écrit. Après, je n'écris pas sur Dora ou Oui-Oui, c'est sûr qu'il y a des situations spéciales, qui peuvent déranger. Mais le couple serait hétéro, ça ne changerait rien. »

**« Et le sexe ? »**

« Y'en a du beau, du dégueulasse, du marrant, y'a de tout. Comme dans la vie. Toi John, comment tu vois ça ? »

Il prend quelques secondes à répondre, se penche, effleure les lèvres de son amant des siennes. Geste tendre qu'il ne se permet pas en pleine rue, le mariage gay est approuvé, le vivre aux yeux de tous représente toujours le risque d'être l'objet d'insultes, de coups, voir de mort.

« J'ai cru Sherlock mort pendant trois ans, ça a changé ma vision des choses. Ma femme avait un passé d'assassin, lui m'a menti tout ce temps. Ce qui diffère entre eux ? Je l'aime plus qu'elle, plus que personne d'autre. »

**« Et on se sodomise. »**

Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce là le nœud du problème ? Un acte jugé impur par toutes les religions (ou presque), intolérable encore dans certaines sociétés du monde, même françaises, de l'autre côté de la planète ? Franchement, je ne sais pas.

**« Et toi, pourquoi ? »**

« Parce que je crois que dans le monde, l'amour a mille couleurs, mille facettes. J'aime car ça permet de faire des histoires moins gnangnan, parce que je crois qu'il n'y a que cette salope de Cendrillon qui puisse avoir l'amour parfait, sans fêlure, sans coupure, sans rancune. Et parce que je crois que chacun a le droit de vivre avec ses fantasmes, mot qui veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, c'est de l'imaginaire. »

**« Ton fantasme ? »**

Je souris encore, pourquoi pas après tout, ça illustre bien.

« J'aimerais faire l'amour dans un confessionnal, avec un homme, je précise. Je ne suis pas religieuse ou athée, c'est juste une pulsion. Je le réaliserai ? Certainement pas car j'ai bien trop de respect pour le lieu et les gens qui y croient. »

Sherlock sourit, déplie sa grande carcasse pour se lever, s'étire puis prend ma main dans la sienne, celle de John dans l'autre et nous entraîne à sa suite. Le médecin ose poser la question qui nous brûle les lèvres.

« Euh, tu fais quoi Sherlock ?

- C'est simple, nous allons à la chambre et faire une expérience. Mary-Sue a besoin de savoir. »

Là, inutile de dire que j'ai buggé. Le noir, le flou, arrêt sur image ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir cinq minutes alors je mets sur pause (oui, je peux, je suis une Mary-Sue dans une fanfic, je peux tout).

_Donc, je suis avec deux gays, il est clair que là, on va s'envoyer en l'air. Donc, je ne suis pas homophobe, ça ne me dérange pas de les voir emboîtés et de me mettre sur la béquille qui reste._

_Mais je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec deux gays et me voici toute émoustillée et frétillante._

_Bordel ! Elle avait raison, je suis hétérophobe ! Parce qu'il faut bien reconnaître que là, j'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie !_

Bon, cette discussion avec moi-même a été productive. Et rappelez-vous, je vous disais quoi ? Suivez un peu ! Ben oui, je suis Mary-Sue ! Donc changement de décors, retour en 1895, je tiens la main de RDJ et de Jude Law. Mouhaaaaa ! Heureusement que j'ai mis une belle culotte, bien que je ne compte pas la garder mais ça compte de faire bonne impression.

Allez, action !

Watson me sourit alors que Holmes ouvre la porte de la chambre.

« Après vous ma chère.

- Oui, venez donc, que nous puissions forniquer jusqu'aux aurores. »

La vache, il me vouvoient ! C'est tellement GRRRRRR !

Et voilà, je chevauche Watson en train de se faire prendre par Holmes qui mordille ma nuque. Là, j'ai dix-sept ans dans ma tête, les hormones au taquet et j'en suis à mon troisième orgasme avec deux gays hyper canons.

En couple, je suis _hétérosexuelle_.

J'adore baiser avec les gays, je suis _homophile_.

C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie, à côté, mes ex-amants, c'était des moines prudes. Je suis _hétérophobe_ à vie !

Moi, je suis Mary-Sue, star adulée des fics hétéros et insupportable aux yeux des lecteurs, j'écris du slash, et putain, ça emmerde qui ce que je fais ? Ne me rangez pas dans des cases, aucune n'est assez grande pour me contenir.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, prenez tout au dixième degré mais ayant pris ma première review homophobe il y a un moment (en Guest, j'avais bien ri), je crois que j'avais moi aussi envie de dire ce que je pensais et dire que j'en ai marre qu'on me crache dessus et je ne suis pas du genre à tendre l'autre joue, je laisse couler depuis un peu trop longtemps.**

**Quand Mary-Sue dit qu'elle n'est pas une salope en refusant d'écrire de l'hétéro ou du yuri... prenez-le comme un pied-de-nez à ceux qui disent que d'écrire du yaoï, c'est une perversité. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut et j'aime tout lire, je ne suis pas Mary-Sue.**

**Donner son avis, c'est bien, après, faut savoir formuler sans blesser. Ici, il y a de tout, des mecs, des nanas, des hétéros, des bi, des gays... noirs, blancs, jaunes, verts... je m'en fous, je parle à tout le monde sans demander le pedigree. **

**Déjà pour les reviews, je me fâche quand elles sont si insultantes que c'est à vous dégoûter d'écrire alors si en plus, on nous fait passer pour des gens que nous ne sommes pas, c'est bon, les jugements des autres, ça commence à lasser beaucoup de monde, notamment chez les meilleurs auteurs.**

**Je veux bien comprendre qu'ici, il y a une majorité de fics yaoï mais est-ce que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de yaoïstes ou alors pas assez d'auteurs classiques ? Franchement, je n'ai pas la réponse mais avant de taper sur les ''trop'', posez-vous la question sur les ''pas assez''. Le genre ne fait pas le talent.  
**

**M'enfin, yaoï, enjoy !**


End file.
